fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Eliwood/The Blazing Blade Quotes
Battle Conversations *Vs. Boies in Chapter 13 Boies: You've done well to come this far, laddie! Eliwood: Where is Marquess Santaruz? Boies: I imagine he's on his way to a better place. Gehah! Geh heh hehhh! Eliwood: Wretched cur! *Vs. Erik in Chapter 14 Eliwood: Erik! Stop this nonsense. I've no wish to strike down a fellow classmate. Erik: You sentimental fool! You think we're still in school? Well, let me give you an education! First, you will fall, and then Hector. Pherae and Ostia will be crushed beneath my boot! Soon, all of Lycia will be under our control!!! *Vs. Uhai in Chapter 18 Eliwood: I'm searching for my father. If you are determined to block our progress... Then you shall be moved!! Uhai: Do your worst! *Vs. Darin in Chapter 19 Eliwood: Darin! Your treachery ends here!! Darin: Ha ha ha ha. I will never fall to the likes of you!! *Vs. Oleg in Chapter 20 Eliwood: ...Black Fang? Oleg: I bring an invitation from my master, Nergal. "Return the children to me." Seems foolish to deliver the message... After all, I can take them both myself and go now! Eliwood: You'll never take them!! *Vs. Linus in Chapter 23 Linus: Hey! You're Eliwood, right? Eliwood: ...Are you the leader of this group? Linus: I am. Eliwood: I've a question for you... I heard that the Black Fang possessed strong convictions. If so, then why do you follow a man like Nergal? Linus: ...Nergal? Oh, that eerie man Sonia introduced my father to. This has nothing to do with him. I merely complete the missions given me! Eliwood: And you never question the justness of your missions? Linus: Question? What's to question? Neither my father nor my brother makes mistakes! Eliwood: Yet, the... Linus: Will you stop yammering! I don't need my brother to finish you off. I will crush you myself, in the name of the Fang! Eliwood: Ah!! *Vs. Lloyd in Chapter 23 Eliwood: ...Are you the leader of this group? Lloyd: Yes. Eliwood: I heard that the Black Fang possessed strong convictions. If so, then why do you follow a man like Nergal? Lloyd: This has nothing to do with Nergal or Sonia. We simply complete the missions given us. Eliwood: And you never question the justness of your missions? Lloyd: Who are we to pass judgment on the commands given us? We are the jaw that bites. We act without question. Eliwood: But... Lloyd: Granted, you don't seem like a bad sort. However, the Fang's judgment cannot be undone. It is time for you to die. Eliwood: Ah!! *Vs. Lloyd in Chapter 27 Lloyd: We meet at last, Eliwood. Eliwood: Ah! Hold on! Let's talk! We... Lloyd: I'm Lloyd Reed, son of Brendan Reed. My brother, Linus, whom you killed, longs for you to join him.......Prepare to die. Eliwood: Wait!!! *Vs. Linus in Chapter 27 Linus: You're Eliwood, right?! I've been looking for you! Eliwood: Hey!! Hold on! We need to talk about things... Linus: I am Linus Reed, son of Brendan Reed. I am the vengeance of Lloyd, whose life you stole! Prepare yourself! I'm coming for you!!! Eliwood: Wait!!! *Vs. Nergal in Final Chapter (Eliwood's Story) Eliwood: Nergal! Nergal: So you're here, Eliwood. I thought losing Ninian might distract you. Have you forgotten her so quickly? How heartless. Eliwood: I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget. It was my mistake that killed Ninian. Because of that... I will fight. I will not run away and hide in sorrow... I'm going to put an end to all of this! *Vs. Nergal in Final Chapter (Hector's Story) Nergal: Did you know, Eliwood? What happened to your friend Hector? What he was thinking as he fought by your side? Eliwood: ...... Nergal: Heh heh... It's a pity. If only he had been free to return to Ostia. Eliwood: I know that I've caused much pain for my friends. But that is why... I will not lose here today!! Tactician Conversation Final Chapter Quote Death Quotes *'Eliwood's Alternate Death Quote (Unused)' Eliwood: I can't...continue... Mother... I'm truly sorry... Hector: No! Not here! Not now... Forgive me, Eliwood. Tell my brother... Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade scripts